Yo side of the bed
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: A one-shot song-fic from Trey songz song "YO side of the bed" Involving Robin and Starfire in modern times. Enjoy.


**This song was so powerful that i just had to write a story for it. I hope you guys enjoy it and you should all relly listen to this song its wonderful. Enjoy and Review. Lyrics are right here and the story is below it.

* * *

**

**"Yo Side Of The Bed"**

she's gone again  
She's gone again (aw no)

Every time she leaves it's my heart that she's taken from me  
I dunno if she's gone for good or returning in the morning  
Cannot wait through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning  
I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely  
on...Yo side of the bed

_[Chorus:]_  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed _[x3]_  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)  
I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo

I just wanna breathe your air  
Watch you when your wrapping up your hair  
Gazing at the mirrors up there, I'm reaching while imagining that you're here  
Awake through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning  
I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely  
on...Yo side of the bed

_[Chorus:]_  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, (where I lay my head) Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)  
I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo

_[Guitar solo: (Trey Talks)]_  
Play on...  
That's what you gotta do sometimes  
Let it play baby...  
So lonely there...  
on...yo side of the bed

_[Chorus:]_  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, (your pillow is waiting girl, pillow is waiting girl)  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,  
Yo...On yo side of the bed  
Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (it's so lonely there)  
I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo

Sleep she's coming back...sleep.

Richard's P.O.V.

"Madame." I said approaching the red head that was knelling against the bench. She looked up at me her red bangs slightly hiding her eyes.

She stood. "How may I help you?" Her green eyes staring back into my black shades.

I smirked. "Would it be possible for you to go out tonight?" She smirked back.

"Still not giving up I see Richard." Kory smiled, arms crossed.

I smiled back. "And you'd think after _THE RICHARD GRAYSON_ didn't get a girl the first try he would have given up by now." She continued.

"Well it's much more than just getting_ some_ girl. And five months isn't that long."

"Never knew Mr. Grayson was so persistent."

"There's a lot you don't know."

She raised her eye brow and sighed."So what does a date with you entail?" She questioned letting her arms go.

"Whatever is expected of me." I stated plainly.

"Well then I guess I should be putting in my opinion." She stood straighter. "It can't be overly done but it can't be too boring alright. SO..."

I stood there not sure what to finish with. "SO it has to be…." I waited.

"Perfect." She shrugged. "I'll see you tonight at exactly 7, not one moment later." She winked at me and walked away. Leaving me to stare at her back as she continued her jog.

"I think I can manage perfect." I smiled and headed for my car with a little hop in my step.

4 Years later.

"HMM." I looked down at the person in my arms. Her red hair spread out behind her. She curled more into me as thought she was afraid she would lose my touch. I pulled her closer, as humanly possible of course. Her green eyes looked out at me and seemed to smile.

"Good morning." She yawned and put her head back into my chest.

"Good Morning….Mrs. Grayson." I chuckled. She looked up to glare. You would think that after being married for 3 years I would have stopped that by now. But it felt great to remind her.

"Yes Rick yes you finally got me. In fact you've had me for the last 3 years." She sat up.

"Yup the date was that good." She rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

I laughed as she placed Madeline, our one year old, into the baby chair.

"You're feeding her today." She scowled giving me the baby food and the pink spoon. She went to the stove and continued cooking breakfast.

RINNG. "Honey." I said bobbing my head towards the counter. She walked towards it.

"Hello." I heard her say. I turned back to Madeline letting her have her conversation without eavesdropping. After a while I turned back to Kory. Her shoulders seemed to shack as she stood there.

"Kory." I said softly. She turned to me her eyes seemed to have unshed tears in them. She hugged me from behind and gave me a small kiss right above me jaw line. I tensed. She only did that when she was being called for some training or…..service.

"I'm sorry." Those words seemed to confirm my fears. She was going to war. To Iraq. I let out a breath and turned and pulled her into me.

"Things happen." I kissed her head letting her cry.

"Huh?" I heard Madeline said. I smiled throwing her an encouraging smile.

Next day

"SO how long could you be gone?" I asked driving to the drop off area. Kory had turned and was playing with Madeline. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

She sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. It's said to be a long war."

"Let's hope it's not too long." I turned in to the spot parking the car. We stepped out. She went to grab Madeline and I went for the bags in the bag.

"Be careful." I turned to see her holding Madeline and standing beside me.

I grinned and handed her the bag. "I think I should be the one saying that." I grabbed my little girl and she took her bag.

"Be careful what you feed her alright."

I rolled my eyes."Thanks for the heads ups." She laughed giving Madeline a kiss on the cheek. Her green eyes looked at me and my blue ones started back.

"I love you." She said softly.

"Me too." I replied leaning forward and kissing her. She stepped back.

"Bye." She walked away waving as she left.

"AHmmmmm." I looked at Madeline in my hands.

"Don't worry baby Mommy will be home soon." I kissed her forehead and watched as the airplane took off. 'She's coming back.'

2 Weeks later

"So how is it over there?" I stared at the computer screen. Kory smiled, she was in a truck. **(A/N I'm not really sure what they stay in over there. So sorry if it's not accurate) **

She smiled at me and started telling me about how the war was on that side. What was going on with the other soldiers and what dangers they were facing in the villages that they were stay in. I looked at the clock to see that 5 hours had gone by.

"How's Madeline?" She seemed to try and look around the room from the computer.

"Actually I sort of put a crib in our room also to keep a closer eye on her. She's sleeping right now." I lifted the laptop and walked to the baby's crib showing her a sleeping baby. I heard and sniffle and saw a few tears slip down her face.

"I have to go." She was looking down at the watch on her hand.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." She said kissing her hand and touching the screen with it. "I miss you." I shut the laptop and glanced at my bed reaching for her pillow. "

"I miss you to." I said silently to myself.

3 Months later

DING DONG "One minute alright?" I held my finger up to the Madeline putting down her food and taking off the towel that I had on my shoulder.

"Yes." I answered opening the door to see two soldiers standing at my door. I looked back and forth between them.

"Sir… we have some…new. We think you should take a seat." The man said continuously looking at to the women at his side.

"I'm sure I can take it." I stood straighter.

The women sighed. "Your wife is…." She stopped searching to see if there was another way to put it.

"**My wife is what?"** I questioned

"AT this moment your wife is MIA." The man finished. "We are not entirely sure of where her location could be." I stared back felling my hand slip form the door.

"What?" My voice came out hoarse.

"She was….Unable to be found on her last expedition." He looked away from me. I could feel the tears gathering at my eyes. _**'She's dead.'**_ I realized looking at the two. I fell into the man in front of me. Unable to hold back my pain.

"She's gone." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry."I heard them continue to say. The women rubbing my back. I stood stepping away from them and closed the door. I leaned on the wall behind me not able to stand straight anymore.

"**SHE'S GONE."** I screamed holding my head. After a while I stood up and headed for Madeline.

"Hey." I smiled at her and picked her up. "Sleepy time alright." I said placing her in her own room. I walked to my room collapsing on my bed hugging her pillow to me crying into it.

"She's gone." I said once more and for the last time before I fell asleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry for making it end like that. I am willing to make a second chapter with a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed it and remember REVIEW.


End file.
